


Lazer Tag

by iuwui (orphan_account)



Category: NCT
Genre: 3 seconds of angst, ALL THE CRACK, Fluff, I, Is this enough tags?, JENOJAMS, Lazer tag, M/M, Sleep, Ten is still a gay ho, Too Much Sugar, boom boom pew pew, lime green, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nomin, nred, one - Freeform, or shit, shit works too, shot, str34m boom, uwu, whatever, yEyyeeyyyAyryeyeyeyryeyrye, yeet, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iuwui
Summary: Basically told from the perspective of Winwin, where he’s being stupid and not admitting his feelings.





	Lazer Tag

**Author's Note:**

> holy hell oh my god it's 4/20 boys
> 
> but i am so sorry for writing this
> 
> dude
> 
> first person fics are the actual worst
> 
> i'm going to go fling myself off a cliff or something
> 
> i cannot believe i thought this was a good idea
> 
> the saddest part is that it's my second most read
> 
> well none of you clicked on this to find my life story but yes i am going on an orphaning spreeeeeeee~~
> 
> letsgeddit

I still don’t know why I’m here.

“Come to Mark’s birthday party,” they said. “It’ll be fun,” they said.

Right now, I’ve failed at bowling, sang a quarter of a karaoke song as backup vocals before getting kicked out, mini-golfed with Yangyang and Hendery, (I quit after Yangyang chucked Hendery’s ball into the water for the fifth time) sat at the very end of the birthday table next to Jeno and Jaemin, who are simultaneously the most adorable and grating couple in the universe, and picked at my pizza’s pathetic excuse for cheese for the last ten minutes.

Why the hell does Mark have 20 people at his birthday party?

I sigh again, and stare wistfully at Yuta, before whacking myself mentally and burying my head in my hands.

And most importantly, when did Yuta suddenly become attractive to me?

It’s no secret that Yuta is gay, and he’s always been whipped for me. Or so they say. But suddenly, we’re here at Mark’s birthday party, and he’s acting like I don’t exist. He’s right next to Ten, and they’re flirting up a storm. I can imagine Taeyong’s death glare shooting holes through Yuta’s shirt.

Which won’t work, because Yuta’s shirt is already ripped.

not that ive noticed or anything

Apparently a certain Johnny decided that he was gonna have a guy’s day out with Yuta and proceeded to go on a shopping spree. Which is why he’s wearing dark blue- not black -skinny jeans, a white long-sleeved tee with holes that is cropped, which leaves very little to the imagination- uh, I’m rambling, sorry. And then these earrings, which are sterling silver. One’s an ear cuff, and the other’s a dangling cross, and he’s got a few tiny studs that are either silver or diamond- 

I haven’t gotten close enough to tell.

“Okay, guys!!” Mark jumps up out of his seat and scares the living daylights out of me. “We’re gonna play LAZER TAG now!”

I stand up, almost knocking my glass of lemonade over. Jaemin’s resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder, and reminding me how painfully alone I am.

We gear up, and split into teams of seven. 

Red, blue, and lime green.

Guess who gets put on lime green?

Me.

Along with Renjun, Jaehyun, Taeil, Chenle, Yangyang, and Ten.

We’re going to be slaughtered.

Chenle and Yangyang are messing around, adjusting each other’s straps and shooting each other in the face.

Mark and Haechan are both on blue, and Haechan is messing up Mark’s hair. Jaemin looks wistfully at Jeno from red, and Jeno smiles back, eyes all squinty and radiating joy. Yuta’s on red, too, and I get flashbacks of his red hair. 

Godddammmitttttt. 

In three minutes, we’ll be released into the arena. “Okay, guys,” Jaehyun whispers, gathering us into a huddle. “We need a game plan.”

“Do we have to?” Ten replies lazily, arm snaking around Jaehyun’s waist. He slowly brings his mouth closer to Jaehyun’s ear, and Jaehyun blushes.

Ah, the charms of Chittaphon.

“Uh, yes. So, we need to stick together-“ he sucks in a breath as Ten whispers something into his ear, and others take advantage of his distraction.

“-but that’s so boringgg.” Yangyang whines. 

Chenle cackles, and mimics, “-buT THAT’S SO BORING?:8;&/@;@&39!!”

“Both of you, sHuT uP.” Renjun commands.

“Never,” Yangyang cackles. “We’ll ne-Ever stop.” He claps a hand across his mouth, and Chenle rolls on the floor with laughter.

Taeil sighs, and brushes his hair back. “Doesn’t this suck?” He whispers to me. 

“I mean, Jaehyun’s trying to hold it together.”

“Guys!” Jaehyun snaps. “Come on- oh, get off, Ten.”

Ten smiles, all charming and cat-like, and Jaehyun stutters to a stop.

“Damn you!”

“Awww, what happened to f*cking me?”

“Shut uppppp...”

“30 seconds left!” someone from red shouts- I think it might be Hendery. “I’m gonna crush you, Yangyang!” Yup, definitely Hendery.

“hA! You wish!” Yangyang shout back.

The robotic voice over the intercom announces, “10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!”

Yangyang sprints for the green entrance. Jaehyun wonders aloud, “What about staying together?”

“Oh, we don’t need that,” Ten purrs. “It’s much more fun not knowing where anything is, right?”

I don’t hear the rest of their conversation, and make my way to the entrance. I step through, and am enveloped by darkness. 

People shout, and I hear Haechan scream, “Don’t kill me, please! What have I ever done to you? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?”

I make my way to the corner, where the entire drama is playing out.

“OH, I DON’T KNOW, EXIST?!” Doyoung shrieks back. A laser is shot, and Haechan staggers back into Mark’s arms. “Avenge my death, my love. Don’t let me die like this.” 

“I’ll make sure to never forget you,” Mark whispers, and gently lays Haechan on the ground. “PREPARE TO-“ Doyoung shoots his gun, hits Mark, and scrambles out of the way.

“Broooooo,” Mark shouts back into the darkness. “I was all ready to kill you, too.”

No reply. I move on, and then in the maze of mirrors, I find Yuta.

“Truce!” He calls, holding his hands up. I put my gun back into its pouch, and I shake my head.

“Yeah, okay. Truce.”

“So.”

“Why have you been ignoring me?” I blurt out. Ah, shit.

“Because you never seemed to pay attention to me?”

“I- I didn’t mean anything by it, Yuta.”

“Sicheng.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. It’s just that I felt really off, and then you ignored me, and I realized I liked you, which I didn’t before, because I’m a f*cking idiot when it comes to emotions, especially mine. So I’m sorry, please don’t hate me, I-“

Yuta holds a finger up to my mouth. “Sicheng? Shut up.”

“Shutting up.”

“You’re so clueless. Do you know how long I’ve liked you?”

I shake my head slowly.

He’s backed me into the corner, dangerously close. 

“I’ve liked you ever since I saw you, you idiot.”

Eye contact.

I can see everything. The studs aren’t silver, or diamond. They’re dark, tiny balls of metal.

He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

Closer.

His breath hits my face.

Why is his skin so smooth?

When his lips touch mine, I forget about whatever I was thinking, and lose myself.

His lips curl up a little, and he pulls away.

I breathe hard, even though it was a simple kiss.

I have one thought: More.

“And, Sicheng?”

“What?”

A red beam cuts through the air, hitting me square in the chest.

“You’re out.”


End file.
